Could Everyone PLEASE Get Their Hands Off Allen!
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: Allen, Lavi, and Kanda go to a strange town on a mission, where everyone can't keep their hands off of Allen. Allen likes Kanda, but does Kanda like him back? Maybe, because he's been more angry and distant since they started this mission. Maybe this will get him to admit it. Features Yullen, and a kind of jealous/possessive!Kanda Please don't read if you don't like yaoi/shonen ai


** Those who have been waiting for more stories from me, you'll want to read this author's note. I have several stories in progress right now, including a CastielxNathaniel chapter fic, a SSBB sequel, and an Uta no Prince Sama oneshot. **

** A lot of people have been asking for chapter stories. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that I find I rarely finish chapter stories of the fanfiction variety. Even if I do, there are often long waits in between chapter updates, and I don't want to put you guys through that. So I'm typing all of the My Candy Love fic ahead of time, which is the reason it's taking so long. I'm really sorry there haven't been more updates, but my work load is crazy right now and something had to take a back seat.**

** Anyway, enjoy the story!**

"Wow, Yuu! I can't believe we have another mission together! The three musketeers, at it again!" Lavi proclaimed, striking a pose. Everyone in the train station stared at him.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled, bopping him on the head.

"BaKanda, we still have a whole mission! Don't start injuring him now!" Allen protested.

"Che, whatever." The Japanese man stepped onto the train mumbling. "Stupid Beansprout."

"What was that?!" Allen shouted, white hair practically standing on end in annoyance. "My name is Allen!"

"Heh heh, let's just calm down guys!" Lavi chuckled nervously. "If we start fighting now, we're gonna die during the mission."

The redhead sweatdropped when he realized that they were way too busy glaring at each other to pay attention. He grabbed Allen by the elbow and walked to their private compartment. Kanda followed close behind silently.

Of course, once they finally settled down in their seats, Allen was asleep pretty fast. Lavi was also starting to doze off when something caught his eye.

Kanda was staring at Allen. It wasn't aggressive, mind you. Heck, Lavi wasn't quite sure WHAT it was. He'd never seen that look on Kanda's face before. But he knew that if he pointed it out now, he'd be dead. So he let himself drift off.

The two sleepy exorcists groaned as the halt of the train caused them to wake up.

"Is this our stop?" Allen asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then yawning. Kanda huffed and looked out the window, most certainly NOT blushing at the cuteness.

"No," he growled. "But we might as well look over the case file."

"That's no fun~" Lavi whined flopping onto his side, and Kanda threw one of the seat cushions at him.

"I don't care. Shut up and pay attention."

The case wasn't a particularily interesting one. A lot of akuma killings, possible innocence somewhere in the town, the usual.

"I don't see anything that especially points to there being innocence, aside from the concentration of demons," Allen sighed.

"I don't think we'll be able to do much until we get to the town," Lavi added, deciding he needed to put his two cents in.

"We get off at the next stop. Stay awake," Kanda told them gruffly.

"We don't take orders from you, BaKanda." Allen pouted.

"Stupid Beansprout."

Lavi sighed as the two started swapping insults, and throwing the cushions at each other. "Yep, we're doomed."

XxXxXxYullenxXxXxX

"Wow, this is a pretty big town." Lavi whistled as he looked at the map. They had gotten off the train and were trying to find a place to stay while Kanda talked on the phone with headquarters. "And this map isn't well made. I don't think I can use this."

"I'll ask," Allen told him, standing up. He walked over to a man nearby. "Excuse me, I need some help finding a place to sleep." The man turned around, looked Allen up and down, and then adopted a sly expression.

"I know a perfect place," he informed him, stepping closer.

"Really?! That's great!" Allen smiled. He was confused when the man wrapped one arm around his waist, and tilted his chin upwards with his other hand.

"Yes, my bed." Allen blinked, not quite processing it. When he did, he turned bright red.

"N-n-n-no, you've got it wrong!" he protested, as the man pulled him closer. He froze as the man leaned forwards, licking his lips.

"No need to be shy-" he broke off when Kanda's sword, still sheathed, knocked into the side of his skull.

The man fell to the ground, rubbing his head. Allen stepped back, taking in deep breaths.

"Get lost," Kanda growled. The man didn't think twice, scrambling to his feet and taking off.

"Thank you Ka-" he yelped when Kanda punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Yo, abusive lovebirds! I asked someone, and I know the best place for us to go!" Lavi declared, running up and dodging Mugen. "Let's get going!" He frowned at the colour that was still in Allen's cheeks. "You okay, Beansprout?"

Allen punched him in the shoulder, the previous encounter forgotten. "I'm not that short!"

At the same time, Kanda punched him in the other shoulder. He however, offered no explanation (it was totally because that's his name for Allen XD).

Walking through the large town, they all noticed the looks that Allen was getting. It was common for villagers to stare at him for his white hair, but these were more looks of lust. From men and women. Allen couldn't help but notice that some of the people they passed were wearing collars, and these were the people that didn't spare him a glance.

"Wow, Allen, you sure are popular!" Lavi noted as a catcall sounded. Allen had a kill-me-now expression on his face, putting on his hood.

The redhead also noted silently that Kanda was looking really agitated.

"That's the place," Kanda informed them, pointing at the inn. Allen, in a hurry to escape the stares, speedwalked to the door and stepped inside first.

The moment they walked in, everyone stared. There was an awkward silence, before they walked to the counter. There was one table they passed where the men sitting around it were obviously hammered (as in drunk, not flattened by Lavi's hammer). One of the men looked up as they walked past and nudged his friends.

"Hey baby, you should stay with us tonight!" One of them called. Allen shrunk in on himself.

"N-no thanks."

"Don't be sour! We'd show you a good time!"

Before Kanda, Lavi, or Allen himself could react, one of them men was groping the poor boy's behind. He let out an undignified squeak, but didn't hurt him. He could never hurt a human.

Lavi and Kanda had no such qualms, and knocked the guy flat on his back. A hammer and a sword were thrust in front of his face.

"Yo, we don't appreciate you touching our friend~" Lavi informed them. He was smiling, but you could tell he was ready to shred the creep to pieces.

Kanda growled, quite ready to gut the man in front of him. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Can we please just get our room? I just want to rest," Allen asked him. There was a small smile on his face, but he didn't meet Kanda's eyes.

The japanese man grunted, putting his sword back in its' sheath as Lavi shrunk his hammer.

"Okay~" Lavi said, smile still fixed on his face. "But just say the word and I'll **murder him.**" He finished by turning his gaze on the offender. **"They'd never find the body. Huhuhu~"** He started to chuckle.

Allen, paling rapidly, pulled him towards the counter.

"I think one of you should ask," he said awkwardly. "Everything I say in this town seems to be turned against me."

Kanda swept past him. "We need a room."

The innkeeper looked up. "Ah, of course!" he took Kanda's money and started searching for a key. "I hope you'll forgive them. They've had a lot to drink, and it's not often that such a good looking, single submissive comes here."

"A WHAT?!" Allen squeaked, covering his mouth.

"Oh, not from around here?" he guessed, seeing their shocked faces. "In a lot of the towns around here, there are dominants and submissives in relationships, and it's very easy to tell them apart. All the submissives wear collars."

"But I'm not one of them!" Allen protested, stomping his foot.

"Well, you can't be a dominant!" The bartender said, shocked.

"You do kind of scream 'uke'," Lavi commented thoughtfully.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed, feeling betrayed. Where did he even learn that term? Probably Leenalee, he was always hanging around her.

"Well it's true! I mean, you have really soft lines, and you're so adorably innocent!" Lavi informed him. He started smushing his face, despite the smaller boy's struggles. "Wow, your skin is really soft! Yuu, you should touch it!"

"..."

"Yuu?"

"Don't call me that!... I'm going to go investigate. Make sure Allen stays in the room. We don't need anymore trouble because of him," Kanda told him shortly, storming out of the inn.

Lavi let go of Allen as soon as Kanda was out the door. He sighed.

"Let's go to our room."

XxXxXxYullenxXxXxX

"Uh, Lavi?" Allen asked, staring at their room.

"Yeah?" Lavi said from right next to him, not looking away.

"There are only two beds..."

"Yes, that's true."

Next thing Allen knew, Lavi had pushed him down and ran towards the closest bed screaming dibs.

"That's not fair!" Allen huffed, getting off the floor.

"Oh come on, do you really want to share a bed with me? I'm a cuddler," he winked. Allen paled. "Think about it like this, at least you won't have that problem with Kanda. He'll be trying to get as far away from you as possible, so you'll have lots of room!" He blinked as Allen's face twisted into something unreadable, before he let out a weak laugh.

"Haha, yeah, I guess you're right!" The young exorcist admitted, hair hanging in front of his eyes. "Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom, okay?"

"Woah, did I say something?" Lavi blinked as Allen grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom. The door was hurredly slammed shut, and then it was silent.

Lavi blinked again, falling back onto the bed. Okay, so both of his exorcist-buddies were acting wierd. Allen had seemed pretty hurt. Maybe he liked Kanda more than he let on? It was possible. He had seen Allen flush a few times before when he had close contact with the dark haired exorcist.

He sat up abruptly. Could Allen have a CRUSH on Kanda? Of course, it seemed so obvious now! The occaisional blush or stutter! The hurt looks when Kanda avoided him!

But did Kanda feel the same way? The stare he caught earlier wasn't enough to prove anything. He would have to do some serious research over the next while.

"Hey, Allen!" he called out.

"Yes?" came Allen's muffled reply from the bathroom.

"Do you like Kanda?"

Lavi couldn't help grinning sadistically when he heard the sound of something being dropped onto the floor, followed by cursing. The door burst open, revealing a blushing, shirtless Allen. 'Nothing', Lavi thought with slight disappointment as he took in the sight. 'That settles it, I'm completely straight. Darn.' he bounced up and down on the edge of his bed while he waited for Allen to splutter out something that made sense.

"W-whaaat?!" the short exorcist finally exclaimed, looking at him wide-eyed.

"Do you want to run your fingers through his hair while you kiss him and make sweet, passionate-"

"Okay, no need to finish that!" Allen interrupted, turning redder. He sighed, running a hand through his shock-white hair. "Yes," he mumbled quietly. At the grin from Lavi, he quickly added "But you can't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed~"

They hung around doing nothing for about an hour before Kanda came back.

"Yuu! Guess what I discovered!" Lavi called out playfully. Allen abruptly speed walked over, panicked, and pushed him off his bed. "Owwwww! Anyway, turns out the reason everyone's obsessing over Allen so much is because he's not wearing a collar! That's a sign he's not taken!"

"Hn."

"Ugh! It's not fair!" Allen exclaimed, flopping over on the bed and throwing his arms up in the air. "Why do I have to be the one they want! Kanda's the one that looks like a female!"

"What." Kanda looked over, glaring.

"We're more rugged and dangerous looking," Lavi interjected, scratching his head. "You look more like a cute, cuddly panda. Except when you play poker."

Allen groaned, flopping onto the bed. This is when Kanda looked around.

"There are only two beds."

"Ah yes! We haven't told you have we?" Lavi realized. "You and Allen are sharing a bed. Figured you wouldn't want to share with me."

Kanda grunted, taking off his coat and shirt to reveal a bare chest. Lavi sent a wink to Allen, who blushed and threw the nearest object at him. The stoic Japanese man then took out his hair tie, his hair cascading down his back, and crawled in bed. Allen awkwardly got in as well, shifting as far away from the other man as possible and turning to the side that gave him a clear view of Lavi. The stupid rabbit was laughing silently behind his hand. Allen sent him a death glare before falling asleep.

XxXxXxYullenxXxXxX

"Aww, you two look so cute!" Was what Allen woke up to.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that overnight he had cuddled up to Kanda, and turned red. Kanda seemed to realize the situation at the same time.

"Beansprout," he growled. Allen squeaked and rolled out of the bed, scrambling off of the floor and darting into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed from behind the door. Kanda let out a small grunt and turned away, but not before Lavi caught sight of pink cheeks. He grinned, waltzing out of the room to get breakfast.

Allen and Kanda eventually came down to join him, not looking at each other. Lavi smiled, placing his chin on his folded hands.

"Che, what the hell is that smug look for?!" Kanda growled at him.

"Nothing at all~! Oh, and Beansprout, you should wear this!" Allen looked up from his heaping breakfast, confused when Lavi threw a collar at him. They all sared at it in silence for a moment, before it clicked.

"No," Allen told him, pushing it away.

"But Aaaalllleeeen!" Lavi whined, "If you wear this then they'll stop touching you! Well, most of them."

"I'm not wearing it."

"Why not?"

"I'm no one's possession," he stated firmly. He stiffened when a woman walked past him, brushing up against his shoulder.

"I'm fine with one night stands," she whispered in his ear before walking away.

Allen groaned, his head making a *thud* against the table. "I hate this town," he mumbled grumpily into the polished wood.

"Let's just finish this mission and get out," Kanda grumbled, rising to his feet. They both agreed, and the three of them left together.

"Right, where should we start?" Lavi asked once they were outside.

"Most of the victims were attacked in the sewage systems under the city. I think we should check that out first," Allen answered. Kanda nodded in agreement, and they headed for the nearest entrance.

After looking around and going through many passegeways, they were all starting to get a bit testy. They had run into several akuma, but found no hints as to where the innocence could be.

"Maaaan, this is getting us no where!" Lavi whined, flailing around.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit, no one asked you!" Kanda spat back.

Allen sighed as the two stopped to fight, rounding the corner. He got quite the surprise.

"Ah!" The two quarreling exorcists stopped bickering the moment Allen's cry echoed down towards them. They drew their weapons, running towards the noise. When they reached their friend, they stared.

Allen was suspended in the air, and vines moving of their own accord had wrapped theirselves around him. Around his wrists, torso, ankles, legs, and creeping several place they shouldn't be. The boy was struggling wildly, but that just seemed to make it tighter.

"A-a little help?" he called out weakly, letting out a small cry as the ropes tightened once again.

"What if we hit you? Just use your innocence!" Lavi shouted.

"I-I can't! It won't activate!"

"Stop struggling! It's making it tighter!" the redhead warned him, but Allen couldn't help it.

The cute beansprout let out another cry as they tightened themselves around him. The vines started to loop around his crotch area, and he tried desperately to prevent it.

"Ah! Guys, get it off me!" Allen cried again. A vine that had slipped its way between his legs had tightened, and he arched his back sharply to try and relieve the sudden pressure.

"Kanda, do something!" Lavi turned desperately to the Japanese man, who didn't seem to hear him. The stoic man swallowed thickly as he watched the sight before him. Lavi resisted the urge to facepalm, inwardly screaming _'Now is not the time to get aroused!'_

"Kanda!" he screamed again. By this time the vines had worked their way between Allen's teeth, preventing him from talking.

"YUU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted as Allen started to look faint from the tight pressure. This seemed to do the trick, as he quickly drew his sword and cut through the vines with skilled precision.

Allen fell to the ground on his hands and knees, gasping.

Kanda sheathed Mugen as the plant fell, and Allen blinked.

"It was an akuma..." he breathed.

"Why didn't it just kill you?" Lavi wondered aloud. He noted silently that Kanda seemed to have recomposed himself.

"Everything in this damn town's messed up," Kanda noted grouchily, stalking away. Lavi helped Allen up from the ground, and the boy shakily followed.

XxXxXxYullenxXxXxX

The next day, Lavi and Kanda both decided that Allen would be staying in the room while they went out to search. Allen had objected at first, but after being molested again as he ate breakfast, he sulkily agreed.

He spent the whole morning and afternoon eating, reading, and generally just wasting time in his room. He was really, REALLY bored.

In the evening, he decided it wouldn't hurt to go downstairs to eat. Nothing too bad could happen, right?

He sat at the counter eating, when someone sat down next to him.

"Quite the appetite you have there," the man chuckled.

"You fink sho?" Allen tried to say with his mouth full. The man merely nodded, so Allen turned back to eating.

Halfway through his meal, Allen felt a hand on his back, and tensed. He wasn't sure what to do. The hand started to casual travel downwards.

Allen stood abruptly, walking quickly back to his room and shutting the door, locking it. He sighed in frustration and collapsed onto the bed.

Allen had drifted off to sleep when he was awoken by his wrists being tied together above his head.

"Wh-what?!" he exclaimed, staring in shock at the man next to him. The man from before, in fact. The attacker quickly got on the bed, straddling his hips. "Who are you?!"

"Shhhh," the man said, placing a hand over his mouth. "It'll be over quickly if you co operate."

"Nmmm!" Allen protested against the offending hand. He didn't want this to happen, but could he really use his weapon against a human? Would his weapon even activate against a human?!

"You're not going to be quiet, like a good sub? Fine," the man growled. Allen opened his mouth to shout for help as the hand was removed, only to have a thick rubber ball shoved in his mouth and buckled behind his head.

"HMMPH!" Allen tried to shout, but the gag muffled his cries severely. His cries increased as the man unbuttoned his shirt.

This couldn't be happening to him. He whimpered pitifully as a mouth latched onto his nipple, sucking. Tears started to well in his eyes.

The door opened, and the man froze.

"Oi, Beansprout. I found the innocen-" Kanda had walked in talking, but froze when he saw what was happening.

Actually, he only froze for about half a second, before his face darkened and Mugen was out in a flash.

"You're dead!" he growled,pulling the man off of the quivering boy, slicing through the ropes around his wrists before slamming the pervert into the wall and pointing the blade at his throat.

"I can explain-" the man began, but Kanda cut him off.

"Even if there WAS somehow an explanation, NO ONE touches Allen!" he roared, taking him outside of the room. "I have HAD IT with this town!" He considered killing him, but something told him that would just make things more complicated. Once he was sure the man wouldn't be coming back for more, and that he would be eating through a straw for months, he went back inside the room.

Allen had gotten off the bed and was now shakily trying to do the buttons on his shirt. Kanda sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed watching him. He walked forward and swatted Allen's hands away.

"Let me do it. You're shaking so bad it's pathetic," he grumbled. Allen looked up at him in confusion. Why was Kanda being nice? Well, nice for him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, blushing at how close Kanda was. Kanda, flustered, resorted to a grumpy response.

"Yeah well, next time punch the person or something. What if someone's not there to save you next time?" he questioned gruffly.

Allen, feeling bold with this new, easier-to-get-along-with Kanda, responded in a way he never would have before. It was now or never.

"But you did save me," he began softly. "You're always saving me when I'm in trouble that I can't deal with. And m-maybe, that's w-why I've s-started to have f-f-feelings for you." He looked up at Kanda through his lashes when he was finished, not sure what to expect.

Kanda couldn't hold back anymore. The moment Allen confessed and looked at him like that, he pulled him into a searing kiss. Allen let out a small noise of surpise before he kissed back, turning his head to the side and winding his fingers into Kanda's hair.

Kanda didn't mind at all (Allen was thrilled that Kanda was letting him touch his hair), slipping a hand up the back of Allen's shirt. He teased his hot tongue into the adorable albino's mouth, exploring. Allen let out a moan.

When they finally pulled apart, they were gasping for breath.

Kanda tilted Allen's head to the side and bit down on his skin. Allen let out a cry of surpise, but soon forgot all about the pain as the taller male started sucking and licking the wound. He pulled away, inspecting the hickey.

"If anyone else touches you again, they're dead. You're mine, Beansprout." he breathed into Allen's ear, making him melt. Suddenly, he remembered something.

Kanda shrugged off his coat, before crawling into the bed and gesturing for him to get in as well.

Allen's face turned red as he shakily crawled in as well. Kanda almost immediately draped an arm over his waist and pulled him close, burying his face in his new boyfriend's neck. Allen relaxed into his hold.

"Goodnight, BaKanda."

"Goodnight, Beansprout."

...

Lavi later came in using the spare key and took pictures, which he gave to Leenalee to coo over. Allen was slightly traumatized from the molestations at first, but after heavy dosages of Kanda, it was determined that Allen would be just fine.

**Soooooo, yeah. Not sure where this one came from, but I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I ship LavixLeenalee.**

** BTW, I wonder if "grumble" is a combination of "mumble" and "grumpy"?**


End file.
